


AC/DC Rules

by heldor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Lisa, Ben Braeden is Dean Winchester's Son, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Lisa Braeden POV, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heldor/pseuds/heldor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is a smart woman: She lies.</p><p>He's a rambler on a black horse with a roaring engine, and it's what appealed to her when she first met him, and it's also what makes her sure, now, that he will never be a father, would never want to be a father. And sure, he had a cheeky little grin and he kissed her while they made love, but she doesn't trust him to be a good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC/DC Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something which came about on tumblr due to this post: 
> 
> http://double--sevens.tumblr.com/post/60833867191/winchestersruinedmylife-moriarty-mastermind

Lisa looks at Dean when he arrives and she's a smart woman. She sees in a glance what he's here for; a booty call. A single night of fun and then a long drive in the morning, _sorry, got to go, this was fun, but I have work-_. She can see he's running from something, and she knows him from before-- she knows what appealed to her about him; he's a bad boy, she thought of him as dangerous (wrongly, as it happens, but she doesn't know that yet) he lives on the road, he doesn't settle down in one place. She drops the hint, though; right away. Asks him how long it's been. Eight, going on Nine years. Eight years, nine months. Almost exactly, actually.

He's a rambler on a black horse with a roaring engine, and it's what appealed to her when she first met him, and it's also what makes her sure, now, that he will never be a father, would never want to be a father. And sure, he had a cheeky little grin and he kissed her while they made love, but she doesn't trust him to be a good man.

She knows, already, that he's not planning on sticking around and she doesn't, for Ben's sake, want some one-night stand coming up to her son and trying to call him "sport", putting ideas in his head about having a daddy when she's been doing damn well on her own as mommy, thank you very much, have you  _seen_ this house. She doesn't want the hope in his eyes, she doesn't want the disappointment when he leaves, she doesn't want to risk him turning up once a year, days after Ben's birthday with some inappropriate gift; skin mags when he's 12, a .45 when he's 16, a 6 pack of beer when he's 18, not enough to make up for having to see her son kneeling on the couch looking out the window on his birthday, hoping that this year his dad will get the day right; will make the trip specially for him, rather than just waiting till he's in the area.

And she wants it for Dean; he's wild and free and untethered, and she's doing fine without him; she wants him to stay that way. He's a wild animal she liked to look at in his natural habitat and she doesn't want to push some other life on him, give him any ideas about  _expectations_ : She never expected to see him again. No number, no forwarding address except four wheels.

So when he asks, she smiles like he's a kind fool, and the lie slips between her teeth and tongue easily. She hears the denial from him first anyway, so she doesn't feel bad-- maybe it's subconscious, but he doesn't just ask "is he?" he asks "he's not, is he?" and she answers how she knows he wants her to.

"No."

It's the easiest lie she's ever told. She’ll regret it later, held in his arms in the night, or holding him back as he wrestles in the bed against a nightmare, or looking at him from the doorway to the garage as he cleans a gun, lost look on his face and she can _see_ that what he needs is a tether, some blood-relation to make him remember that he has a reason to be here. But there are some lies you can’t take back without making the truth seem like the lie; a fevered hope.

He becomes a dad, never knowing he was already a father, and Lisa keeps on lying.


End file.
